Gaxageal
Gaxageal was an Old One, a race of powerful demons older than words. He wanted to devour the Power of Three in order to allow the Old Ones to rise again. History Gaxageal was resurrected by Aldar Kose in the body of a male witch."Hard Knox Life" Pretending to be a new neighbor, Gaxageal appeared at the manor with a plate of pastries. Although he pretended to be friendly, he refused to shake hands with Henry due to "germs" and quickly left. The sisters instantly suspected something was wrong and Paige cast a spell on the pastries, revealing them to be evil. Some time later, Gaxageal stormed the manor while Piper was on the phone with Prue, angry that the sisters were not dead yet. Three months later, the sisters dicussed how Gaxageal attacked three times already and mentioned they had expelled him each time. They found an entry in the Book of Shadows about the Old Ones and learned that they needed to strike his heart to defeat him. Cole later informed them of Gaxageal's location and revealed that the Old Ones were only vulnerable in their true form. Just as the sisters set out to confront him, Gaxageal and his minions attacked the manor. After the sisters vanquished the minions, Gaxageal revealed his true form and grabbed the sisters with his tentacles. The sisters then cast a vanquishing spell, but it only managed to weaken him. Acting on an impulse, Paige then called for his heart. With his heart gone, Gaxageal exploded in slime. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Gaxageal hexed some pastries in the hope of killing the sisters. ;Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form. Gaxageal was able to shift between his true form and his human vessel. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess magically enhanced strength. In his true form, Gaxageal was strong enough to lift all three sisters with his tentacles. *'Swallowing:' The ability to swallow objects whole. According to Piper, Gaxagael could devour something as big as the Golden Gate Bridge. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. As an Old One, Gaxageal has existed since ancient times. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to harm. Gaxageal was able to withstand a Power of Three vanquishing spell, though it did weaken him. Vanquishing Spell To Vanquish Gaxageal :The Charmed Ones cast this spell to vanquish Gaxageal, though it only managed to weaken him. :The Power of Three versus one Old One, :The most ancient evil under the sun, :Your time is up, your days are done, :Now make this Old One come undone. Gallery Innocent-gaxageal.jpg| Gaxageal-transformed.jpg Gaxageal-minions.jpg Gaxageal-demon.jpg Notes and Trivia *The summary of "Magically Malicious" states that Gaxageal was the only survivor of his race. However, a Will o' the Wisp warned Phoebe that the Old Ones were coming in "Will o' the Witch". Appearances Gaxageal appeared in a total of 2 issue over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three